Windigo (Windigo)
The Windigo is the titular main antagonist of the 2011 horror film Windigo. Despite the name, the Windigo itself is an amalgammation of the Wendigo from Algonquian folklore, and the Slender Man from the Slender Man Mythos. Biography In June 2004, a group of students arrive in Bonville, Ontario, to conduct interviews for their documentary on the impact of deforestation called "Hard Pines" which is beiung directed by the group leader, Reese. However, the group faces several challenges when trying to interview locals for the documentary goes awry. During a campfire that night, the group of friends begin to tell stories. Kwekon, a group member of nationality, shares the story of the Windigo with them. In the story, Windigos were described as formerly being humans forced into cannibalism or that they were forcibly transformed into Windigos. The Windigos were described as being creatures with elongated limbs, sharp claws and teeth, and have an immense hatred of fire. Kwekon also reveals that his parents were killed by a Windigo when he was younger. Sometime after another interview with one of the locals, the group meets another camper named Tristan. After performing some shooting in a canoe with an actress named Selina, the group revisits Tristan, and they proceed to get drunk whilst playing cards. Upon losing, Tristan angrily stomps out of his camper. The group also hear Selina waking up, and they follow her into the forests. When they awake the next morning, they mysteriously have no recollection of this and assume her missing. The crew splits up the next day. Along the way, they confront Brandon burying tapes. When Steve threatens Brandon, he flees into the trees wherein he encounters the Windigo. Reuniting with the group, Brandon recants his claims of what took Selina as just a joke. Later on, one of the tapes depict Brandon attacking a person before leading two people into the forest. Brandon follows a trace of the scattered bones of small animals and eventually discovers the body of Selina. Before he could react, a truck arrives to the scene of the crime, and Steve emerges from it. When asked for his reasons for being there, Steve produces a gun from his truck intending to kill Brandon for the murders. Unfortunately for him, Alain arrives and saves him. However, Alain informs Brandon that he believed that Steve was tormenting him by leaving mud tracks on his property among other grievances, so he intends on torturing him in order to extract information. As he is looking for tools, the door opens by itself, and shortly afterward, Alain is killed. The film crew arrives to the house, seeing blood seep from under the door. Worse, they see a Windigo appears. They try to shoot at it to no avail. Getting the door opened, Dean appears as a Windigo. The film crew races through the house, with the hope of bringing the tapes with them all while zombie-like people shamble towards them. In fear, Brandon tries to leave with all of the tapes, he gets into a scuffle with Reese. This leads to Brandon getting possessed by the Windigo, but it also ends with the Windigo seemingly perishing due to exposure from fire. Reese proceeds to knock Brandon unconscious and load him at the back of the truck. It is later revealed that there were not any survivors in Bonville aside from Brandon who is being interrogated by the governent. Suddenly, some offscreen force is shown killing the agents all while Brandon begins to violently puke up blood whilst laughing. At this point, Brandon was transforming into the Windigo himself. By the time that the tape ends, all the agents are dead. However, Brandon's whereabouts are unknown. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Enigmatic Category:Movie Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Demon Category:Monster Master Category:Possessor Category:Genderless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necromancers Category:Paranormal Category:Pure Evil Category:Magic Category:Internet Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Predator Category:Multi-Beings Category:Legacy Category:Cannibals Category:Parasite Category:Mutated Category:Immortals